The Talk - Sort Of
by Joeygirl1994
Summary: Rose is in her first real relationship, and Hermione thinks that she might need an updated 'talk' about romantic relationships. After messing up her own attempt with her daughter, Hermione enlists the help of Rose's eldest cousin in the hopes that Victoire may be able to make Rose feel comfortable enough to listen to her version of 'the talk'. One-shot.


**A/N: **Hello everyone! This is a one-shot about Vic giving Rose and updated version of 'the talk' now that Rose is in her first relationship.

 **If you're familiar** with my stories, this is also an outtake from chapter 58 of H _ow to Adult_ , and you'll see where it fits in to the story.

 **If you're not familiar** with my stories, welcome! I've tried to write this so that you will be able to understand it as well, so I hope that you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter_.

 **Warning:** This is a talk about physical relationships, so it will include topics of physical intimacy, consent, contraception, and STIs. There's nothing graphic, so I do believe that it's still at a 'T' rating. But this is based off of my own opinion, and I am an individual who was raised and educated in Canada, where we have a (most times) rather liberal view about sex education, so that's the cultural and educational place that this was written from.

* * *

 **The 'Talk' - Sort Of**

 **Sunday, December 18th 2022**

 **7:30 PM**

Victoire Weasley was doing her best to give herself a mental pep-talk as she walked up the stairs with her younger cousin Rose Weasley at her heels. She was thinking through exactly how she was going to approach the topic she had promised her Aunt Hermione she would broach with her sixteen-year-old cousin, and even though she knew that she'd eventually be able to get through it, she wanted to try to keep it as un-awkward as possible in the beginning.

They slipped into one of the several empty bedrooms of the Burrow, and even though Victoire knew that the rest of their family were probably downstairs enjoying dessert now that their Sunday night family dinner had finished, she still double-checked that there was no one within extendable-ear-hearing distance of the room before she shut the door behind them.

Rose looked at her twenty-two-year-old cousin with a mix of curiosity and hesitancy. She was glad that Victoire had helped pull her out of the extremely awkward situation she had found herself in a few minutes prior, but she wasn't entirely sure what the odd series of looks exchanged between Victoire and her mother meant.

A few minutes ago her father, Ron, had accidently stumbled onto the back deck while Rose was kissing her boyfriend. Ron hadn't been happy when Rose had announced a month ago via letter from Hogwarts that she was in her first relationship. Therefore, the fact that he had just walked in on his teenaged daughter kissing said boyfriend who had been invited to 'officially' meet her family during that night's weekly Sunday night dinner, explained why he had looked like he was going to have an apoplexy a few moments ago. Rose was just glad that her cousin Albus had walked by when he heard the commotion. She knew that Al would be able to take care of her boyfriend –who also happened to be _his_ best friend– while she went with Victoire.

"So Rose," Victoire began in an authoritative tone that her younger cousins had come to label as her 'healer voice', "You're probably wondering why I told you that we needed to have a little chat."

Rose sat down on the edge of the bed that was in the room, and she nodded her head. Her curly hair flying around her face as she did so.

Before she replied, Victoire glanced around the room, noted the lack of seating options, and then waved her hand to conjure up a simple straight-backed wooden chair so that she could sit in it across from Rose.

"Well, before you and Scorpius arrived for dinner this evening, your mother cornered me and asked me to do her a favour," Victoire explained simply.

Rose's curiosity –which had previously been stoked– was now burning bright, "What did she ask you to do?"

"Well . . ." Victoire began slowly, she wasn't sure how the younger girl would take it, "Just hear me out, okay? Your mother explained to me that she had a . . . _talk_ with you yesterday since it was your first time home since you started dating Scorpius."

Hermione had jumped on the opportunity to speak with her daughter about her new relationship almost the minute after she had stepped off the Hogwarts Express. Since Rose was normally sequestered away at Hogwarts during the school year, Hermione wanted to make sure that she had the chance to have a calm and collected, in-depth conversation with her teenaged daughter about said daughter's first romantic relationship. Unfortunately, their mother-daughter 'talk' didn't quite go as Hermione had planned.

Rose's face went bright, burning red at the mention of what was sure to go down in her personal history as the most awkward conversation she'd ever had with her mother.

Victoire took the change in colour of her younger cousin's skin tone as a 'yes', "And she mentioned to me that the conversation went a little off the rails as it developed, and that she was a little overzealous in her use of medical jargon."

"And diagrams," Rose added as she let out an embarrassed exhale.

Victoire almost flinched when she heard that. It seemed like the talk went worse than Hermione had originally made it seem when she asked Victoire to try her hand at it. As a healing resident at St. Mungo's, Victoire appreciated the proper use of medical language and diagrams as much –although usually more– than the next person, but she could well imagine that her Aunt Hermione had been too overenthusiastic when trying to discuss her daughter's new relationship with her.

"Yikes," Victoire said in an attempt to calm the tension in the air, "Well, since you would probably agree that that conversation didn't go well, your mother asked me to have my own version of 'the talk' with you in the hopes that it would go better than her's did."

As the eldest cousin of the Weasley and Potter families, Victoire had always held a place of responsibility and authority that her younger cousins looked up to and appreciated. That respect, along with the other obvious practical reasons, were why Hermione thought that Victoire would be a good person to talk to Rose. Hermione assumed that her daughter might feel more comfortable opening up to her older cousin that was closer to her in age than she was as her parent.

"Oh," Rose replied in surprise as she listened to Victoire's confession, " _Um_ , that'd be okay I guess."

Victoire let out a breath she had been holding and nodded, "Good, good. Well, I'm not quite sure where to start, but you're a smart sixteen year old, so I'm sure that we don't need to start quite at the beginning."

Rose shook her head vehemently, "No . . . Mum and I have had a few _talks_ before over the years and we covered the . . . _basics_. She just wanted to talk to me now because my relationship with Scorpius is the first time I've ever dated anybody."

"Right. Good. So how about we start there, with you and Scorpius. How do you feel about this new relationship you're in?" Victoire asked her gently. _This_ was a place she could start at.

Rose took a deep breath, "It's going really well actually. I thought it would be weird going from being friends to being . . . _more_ , but it's not bad at all."

Her words made Victoire smile and idly twisted the gold engagement ring that she had on the ring finger of her left hand. Her younger cousin's words reminded her of when she and Teddy went from close to friends to _more_. They had both had the same reservations that she was sure Rose and Scorpius had to work through over the past few months.

"That's good to hear. So you're enjoying this new change in your relationship then?" The older blonde cousin asked the younger red-haired one.

Rose nodded, a small smile playing around the edges of her lips, "Yes. It's new and strange, and at the same time old and comfortable, and all together rather wonderful."

"That's beautiful Rose, can I borrow that in a year and a half when I have to write my vows for the wedding?" Victoire asked her, part teasing but mostly serious.

"You're still in the honeymoon period of course," Victoire added in a non-judgemental tone, "So enjoy it, but be prepared for when it eventually slips into the part of the relationship where it's the same as everyday life. That's when you'll both need to put work into the relationship to keep it going-"

"Because relationships take work," Rose finished for her with an enigmatic grin.

Victoire smiled at her cousin and patted Rose's knee, "Don't worry, you two are on the right track. Especially since he didn't seem to run away half an hour ago after witnessing that scene that Dom and Ally put on."

Rose thought she was going to develop a headache just with the mere reminder of the huge blowout her older cousin Dominique Weasley had performed for the entire family when dinner was over.

"So you and Scorpius are good, emotionally speaking?" Victoire asked her cousin.

"Yes," Rose replied happily.

Victoire braced herself for her next question, "And how are you two connecting physically?"

Rose's cheeks went red.

"Let's not let our minds slip into the gutter, we're two intelligent young women, and we can have a conversation about the different types of physical relations two consenting –well in your case teenagers– may end up engaging in," She's tried her best not to make it sound too clinical. She wanted her cousin to see her more than just as a healer giving her a lecture.

Rose took a deep breath, and then let it out slowly, "We–we don't really do much more than snog."

"Which is perfectly fine, you don't need to compare the level of physical intimacy in your relationship with anyone else's," Victoire declared, "Do you have any questions you'd like to ask me about?"

There was a bit of a pause before Rose replied, "Is–am I weird because I haven't–for not . . . I mean hearing all of the other sixth-years talk about it, it makes it seem like everyone is . . ."

"Having sex?" Victoire finished for her.

Rose blushed again, but nodded.

"From the statistics and studies I've read, and from what I heard from the professors and students last year when I had my little internship in the Hogwarts medical wing, it seems as though there are a lot less people your age having sex than people your age think there are," Victoire explained.

"So a lot of talk?" Rose queried.

"And a lot of rumours and half-truths," Victoire agreed, "Now, it's also important to recognize the distinction between different physical acts of intimacy. There are lots of ways to be physically intimate with a person without having vaginal sexual intercourse."

Rose tried her best not to, but she couldn't help the slight twitch in her face.

Victoire noticed it, "The language too much?"

"No, I–just-"

"It's okay to feel uncomfortable talking about it Rose, you can't force yourself to feel the opposite. In time though, talking about it will get easier. Whether or not you can talk about the specific aspects of your physical relationship is a good gauge though. If you feel uncomfortable talking about sex with your significant other it's probably a sign that you're not ready to be sexually intimate yet," Victoire told her softly.

Rose nodded her head.

"And I know that we're jumping the broomstick discussion-wise here since you and Scorpius have only been together for two months, but by the next time I see you it might be summer, and your relationship could change dramatically in that time."

Rose nodded again.

"But on that note, it is important to talk with Scorpius about how you feel about being physically intimate, in any aspect, as your relationship evolves. It's important that you two have continuous conversations about how you feel about being intimate with each other, and what kind of things you like, and what things you don't like. Being in a physical relationship should be enjoyable for both parties, and if there's something that doesn't feel right –to either one of you– then you two need to talk about it and see if you can make it better, or just stopping doing that one thing all together. That's why it's important to have continuous ongoing consent," Victoire said accidently slipping into a lecture tone even though she tried her best not to.

Rose pursed her lips, "I understand . . . it's just – it's weird to think of."

"I know, but like I said, being in a relationship is an ongoing process," Victoire reminded her.

The younger cousin smiled a little, "Okay."

"Now," Victoire announced, clapping her hands together, "Do we need to go over both muggle and magical birth controls and sexually transmitted infection protections?"

Rose bit her lip and her ears went red this time, "No. Mum handled that one."

"You sure?"

There was an enthusiastic nod in response.

"I still think I should address a few things . . . I am a healer after all and I feel as though it's my duty," Victoire explained as she unintentionally started to tap her foot against the floor. It was her well known tic when she was starting to feel anxious.

Rose looked resigned, but she tried one more attempt, "Well it's not like you're a gynecological healer . . . you're a healer in St. Mungo's Dark Arts Reversal ward."

Victoire rolled her eyes, "If you want a gynecological healer I can contact one, but I think I've had enough education on the subject to at least be able to muddle my way through a short discussion on the dangers of sexually transmitted infections."

The younger woman shifted a little uncomfortably as she sat, but she eventually nodded her head to give her cousin the go ahead to continue with their 'talk'.

"Okay," Victoire began, "So, this might sound like a stupid question, but what are contraceptive potions for?"

"To prevent pregnancy," Rose answered readily.

Victoire smiled slightly at the promptness of the reply, "You're partially correct. Contraceptive potions prevent pregnancy, but they also help protect the female from STIs."

The younger woman nodded.

"Contraceptive spells on the other hand, do prevent contraception, but they do _not_ prevent the spread of STIs," Victoire explained.

Rose nodded again, her mother had been able to get that point across to her in a partially-understandable matter.

"What many people in the magical world don't understand however," Victoire added, "Is that muggle prophylactics are also a very reliable way to prevent pregnancy and STIs, as long as they are used _properly_."

Rose nodded again, but Victoire couldn't be sure this time if it was because she already knew that information, or if she was just nodding that she understood.

"Both muggles and wizards also have emergency contraceptive medications for after intercourse, and again, as long as they are used properly and within the accurate time frame they both work to similar degrees of efficacy . . . emergency contraception however, does _not_ protect from possible STIs," The resident healer clarified.

Rose nodded again, her curly hair flying around her face with the motion.

"Any questions at this point?"

There was a slight pause in their conversation, and to Victoire's surprise Rose did open her mouth to speak, "How come muggles have more ways to prevent STIs than magical communities?"

Victoire grinned, "That is an excellent question Rose. The answer is that most magical people don't even really consider the potential of STIs when they think about intercourse. In this sense the muggles are much ahead of the magical world. Many wizards and witches still don't fully understand the concept of viruses and diseases being spread without the presence of specific symptoms and something that they can see. I heartily believe it's because most witches and wizards don't understand the basics of what muggles call biological science. It's not a concept taught at Hogwarts, so it's usually up to a person's parents to teach them about it. If a parent's not familiar with the concept themselves, they can't pass it along."

"How could someone not know that they have an STI though? I thought that STIs had symptoms that were . . . rather obvious? When people talk about them, they make them seem painful and . . . disgusting really," Rose responded.

"Excellent question Rose," Victoire told her with a nod, "The truth is, in many cases symptoms of STIs can stay dormant for months or even years. And in several other cases an STI may be asymptomatic –meaning not showing symptoms– in a man, but when it is spread to a woman it can have drastically different affects that could last a lifetime and even affect a woman's future ability to have children."

Rose's eyes grew wider and wider during Victoire's explanation.

"Oh my."

"Exactly, that's why it's better not to tempt fate. Choosing a contraception method that also protects from STIs is the best course of action, even if said method may seem inconvenient at first," Victoire added.

Rose bit her lip and she seemed to need a few moments to decide how she was going to phrase her next question, "But . . . uh . . . when two people are in a committed relationship and are clear of STIs, it's not strictly necessary then to choose contraception based on its ability to prevent STIs . . . right?"

"That would be up to the choice of the two people in the relationship," Victoire told her gently, "However, my own opinion is that it's not best to tempt fate whether it comes to pregnancy or STIs. Using more than one type of contraception at the same time –if you _are_ worried about accidentally getting pregnant– would help cover any accidents that may occur. STIs for the most part can be healed when caught early enough, accidental conception however can be much more stressful to deal with."

Rose nodded again.

"Would you like me to go into detail about different STIs?"

"No!" Rose blurted out, louder than she intended to.

Victoire smirked, "Alright, we'll leave that part alone for now, and remember that I'm here if you ever need to talk or ask questions. Even when you go back to school after Christmas break I'm just an owl away. Okay?"

"Okay . . . thanks Vic."

"You're welcome Rose."

* * *

 **A/N:** I hoped you enjoyed this one-shot! Please leave me any thoughts, concerns, or questions you have in a review or a PM!

If you enjoyed this one-shot and you've never read my stories before, please check out my profile and take a look at them. I will warn you that I've written 3 long (very long) stories about the next gen, and while they're not Rose and Scorpius specific, there are a lot of different next gen characters in my stories, and lots of romance, adventure, and mystery.

 **Thanks again for reading,**

 **I hope you enjoyed,**

 **Please leave me your thoughts in a review,**

 **and until next time, DFTBA!**


End file.
